Love & Revenge
by acoustic.mix
Summary: Sasuke has always been out for revenge and he fights against his will to love Sakura as she fights not to lose her spirit to his darkness. Naruto desperately searches for his lifelong love in hopes he's not too late to save her and his friend from his own vengeful heart.
1. 01 - Bounded

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of these characters.

 **Theme Song:** Shawn Mendes - Perfectly Wrong

 **Story Setting:** This is an alternate story fan fiction of how Sasuke and Sakura got together taking place a few years after Sakura confesses her love for Naruto and tries to kill Sasuke on her own.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **01**

 **.**

'Sakura?' Naruto waved his hand in front of her face.

Sakura blinked a couple of times and turned to look at Naruto, 'Did you say something?'

He frowned, 'You've been staring into the fire for ages, what are you thinking about?'

She smiled and shook her head, 'Nothing much, I guess I miss my bed so we should hurry and finish this mission as soon as possible.'

Naruto grinned and scooted closer to Sakura, 'You mean _our_ bed?'

Sakura blushed and pushed him over, 'Don't get so close, we haven't moved in together yet.'

'Don't worry, Kakashi is sleeping.' Naruto whispered getting closer and cuddled up with her kissing forehead.

She smiled and leaned in closer to him, 'We still have to be on guard.'

They both sat on the log staring into the flames of the bonfire as Kakashi watched them pretending to sleep. _They should be more alert than this if they really think I'm asleep_ , Kakashi thought sighing. Naruto turned over to look at Kakashi secretly and grinned cheekily making it clear to him that Naruto knew he had been awake the whole time. Of course—or Sakura would've shied away from Naruto's affectionate gestures... though they've been dating for a couple of years.

It had been years since Sakura had confessed her love for Naruto, at that time, she did it to lift the burden of the promise she made him keep. Of course he didn't believe her, it were too good to be true, he had loved her for a long time. He knew though that her heart had always belonged to Sasuke and he cared for them both dearly. It wasn't until Sasuke tried to kill her that Naruto grew more protective of Sakura never letting her out of his sight. True feelings for Naruto grew as Sakura spent more time with him and those for Sasuke became platonic.

Naruto watched her fall asleep lovingly pulling a stray hair away from her face and behind her ear. That all ended when there was a rustling in the darkness, Kakashi got up instantly followed by Naruto and Sakura waking up fully alert.

'Kakashi,' Naruto called quietly across the bonfire reaching for a kunai.

Kakashi turned around swiftly landing a kick into a forearm and jumped back beside Sakura.

Their eyes widened as they watched the figure step forward and out of the shadows, it was Sasuke. They haven't encountered him in over two years after he started to go blind in their last battle where Sakura almost lost her life. Naruto stepped in front of Sakura clenching his fists up and on guard frowning at his past teammate.

'Sakura.' Sasuke acknowledged but void of any emotion.

She moved further back behind Naruto still in shock and afraid reliving the bad memories, 'Sasuke.'

Naruto growled, 'What are you doing here, Sasuke?'

'Naruto, there's some unfinished business.' Sasuke reached for his katana.

'We don't want to fight you, leave now.'

Sasuke smirked at Naruto, 'I always knew you were a scaredy cat.'

'You're the one who left, I think you're the scaredy cat.' Naruto smirked back.

Kakashi placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder as a comforting gesture and she looked to him, 'I'm okay.'

'Konoha will crumble beneath my feet.' Sasuke stated as sparks of electricity flew from his hand and through his katana.

Sakura stepped forward from behind Naruto and he grabbed her wrist alarmed, 'Sakura!'

Sasuke frowned and swung his katana between them, 'Nothing you say can change my mind.'

The three of them jumped apart to avoid being sliced and Naruto leaped toward Sasuke throwing a shuriken. He dodged it and jumped up with a punch directly at Naruto's face but his fist was caught and Naruto kicked him sending him flying over into the tree. Recovering quickly, Sasuke got up and sped right towards Kakashi who was armed and ready but at the last minute, Sasuke vanished.

'Shit, where'd he go?' Kakashi stressed looking above, left and right.

'Naruto!' Sakura screamed.

'Sakura!' Naruto and Kakashi yelled.

Sasuke reappeared before them with Sakura in his grasp and his katana at her throat, 'Do you know what it's like to lose everything you've ever loved or cared about?'

'Don't do this, Sasuke!' Naruto yelled desperately in frustration.

'You will.' Sasuke said coldly, 'If you follow me, she dies.'

With that, he disappeared into the darkness leaving Naruto and Kakashi by themselves with a burnt out bonfire and the sun about to rise.

'Sakura!' Naruto yelled tearing up and punching the ground.

Kakashi grabbed his arm, 'Pull yourself together, Naruto, we need to fall back and inform Lady Tsunade!'

'You go back, I'm going after them.' Naruto tried to pull away from Kakashi.

'Didn't you hear what Sasuke said? You'll be endangering her at this point if you follow them now.' Kakashi reasoned, 'He won't kill her yet, there would have been a purpose for capturing her.'

Naruto yelled at Kakashi, 'Don't you remember what happened last time?! He didn't hesitate to _kill_ her.'

Kakashi punched Naruto in the face surprising him, 'Sakura wouldn't want you to be acting so rashly.'

'Sakura...' Naruto shook his head, 'We have to head back now, Kakashi, this can't wait.'

When they went back to the village was meant to be when he and Sakura would be moving in together but now she's not here, Naruto couldn't stop thinking.

.

Sasuke blindfolded Sakura for the trip back to the hideout and only released her once she was in a white room. She had no sense of direction, she had never been here before and all that was before her was an injured Juugo and Suigetsu sitting there watching.

'Sasuke, you're back, will she help heal Juugo?' Suigetsu asked.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke whose face was unreadable, 'She will if she doesn't want to die.'

Sakura spoke shakily, 'You brought me here to help your comrade?'

'Speaking before I lose my patience with you.' Sasuke emphasised.

'If I help him, will you let me go?'

He pulled out his katana and pointed it at her making Suigetsu walk over to separate Sakura from Sasuke's blade, 'Hey, don't forget what you brought her here for!'

Sasuke pulled back and started to leave the room, 'By the time I get back, Juugo had better be awake.'

Sakura turned back to Juugo and started crying which alarmed Suigetsu, 'Hey, don't cry, alright? I'm sure he'll let you go after you fix up Juugo.'

She wiped her face and nodded wasting no time, it turned out that the poison curable with a few herbs she was able to get from Suigetsu. Juugo started to wake up after a few hours and Sakura's eyes brightened up surprising Suigetsu but he smiled nonetheless. Juugo sat up squinting and looked around at his surroundings trying to adjust to the light.

'Where am I?' Juugo asked groggily.

Suigetsu assured him, 'You're safe mate, Sakura saved you.'

'Sakura did?' Juugo asked just noticing her in the room.

Suigetsu chuckled, 'Yes, she did and she's awfully relieved that she was able to help an enemy too it seems.'

Sakura replied quietly, 'I'm a medical ninja, saving lives is what I live to do no matter who it is.'

'How nobel of you.'

Everyone turned around startled as Sasuke entered quietly walking straight towards Sakura making her take steps back. He grabbed onto her wrist firmly staring straight into her dilated pupils making her feel like she were drowning. Suigetsu panicked and waved his hands around as if to protest to the situation at hand.

'Sasuke, what are you doing? She just helped us.' Suigetsu said laughing anxiously.

'I know.' He said flatly keeping a firm grip on her wrist.

'Then now you can let me go.' Sakura said trying to be cheerful.

'You won't be leaving.'

'But I've done what you've asked—'

'And?'

Sakura's bottom lip started to tremble, 'What are you going to do to me?'

Sasuke stepped closer making her step back, 'What do you think I'm going to do to you?'

Sakura started crying and Juugo fully awake now protested, 'Sasuke, this isn't right, we shouldn't—'

'Nothing's right, Juugo, stay out of this, I should've buried you.' Sasuke said coldly.

Both Juugo and Suigetsu were startled by his words leaving him to drag Sakura out of the room crying for help. There was nothing they could do to save her from his hate for the village that killed his brother. He dragged her right into another room but this one was dark with only the lights of a couple of torches on the wall.

'Sasuke—' She sobbed being shoved onto the floor.

'You're to stay here from now on and only allowed to leave the premises with my permission and always supervised.'

'I want to go home.' She cried.

'I don't care what you want!' He yelled roughly picking her up by the wrist and dragging her to the bed.

'Naruto!' She screamed desperately.

He froze and his eyes turned red making Sakura's breath stop in her throat, his stare was dangerous. That was when he smiled ominously throwing her onto the bed and leaned over her leaving here with no room to escape. He ran a hand down her cheek softly listening to her breath quicken and smelled her hair.

'I know the perfect way to hurt Naruto.' Sasuke whispered into her ear taking in her floral scent.

She shook her head, 'No, please don't—'

'Sh...' He hushed as he kissed her neck.

'Don't do this!' She cried.

Juugo and Suigetsu sat by and listened guiltily as Sasuke had his way with Sakura as she cried until morning. They have never seen him so easily out of control like this which made them wonder what his real intentions with her were. One thing for sure was that nothing could save her from him now, he had her bounded.

Sakura lay there naked under the sheets and alone with nobody to comfort her, the tears started to fall. Stains of blood were left on bed, proof that her virtue had been lost—to a pitiless man. All she could think about was Naruto and what this would mean for them if she ever found her way back to the village.


	2. 02 - Conflicts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of these characters.

 **Theme Song:** Shawn Mendes - Perfectly Wrong

 **Story Setting:** This is an alternate story fan fiction of how Sasuke and Sakura got together taking place a few years after Sakura confesses her love for Naruto and tries to kill Sasuke on her own.

'If I could've taken all your pain onto myself to comfort you, I would have.' **\- Chapter 693**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **02**

 **.**

'Sasuke, where are you going?' Juugo asked as Sasuke was about to leave the lair.

'I'm going to get food, make sure Sakura doesn't get out.' He said without turning back.

Suigetsu rubbed his chin feeling conflicted with the situation as he watched Sasuke leave and turned to Juugo. He seemed clueless though so Suigetsu walked off in the opposite direction making Juugo go after him even more confused.

'What's bothering you?' Juugo asked.

'He doesn't keep prisoners at this hideout and she's not locked in a dungeon, she's locked in a _room_ , Juugo.' Suigetsu pointed out, 'He cares a lot more for her than he's making out.'

'Our job is only to do as he asks.'

Suigetsu scratched his head in frustration, 'Do you not have your own mind at all? She'll be a complete distraction and I'm not sure Madara will appreciate it.'

Juugo frowned, 'She saved my life, I'm in debt to her too.'

'Well Jesus, maybe I should rescue you so you'll listen to me too.' Suigetsu said sarcastically.

'LET ME OUT.'

Suigetsu and Juugo jumped at the loud demand coming from the room Sakura was locked in. They both looked at each other and headed to her room speaking to her from the other side of the door.

'Hey, could you quiet down in there?' Suigetsu called out.

'NO, not until you let me out!'

'That's not our call to make, sorry, sweet cheeks!' Suigetsu called back.

'YOU LYING PRICK, YOU SAID YOU'D LET ME GO AFTER I HEALED JUUGO.'

'Well I thought Sasuke would let you go, my mistake.' Suigetsu laughed awkwardly.

They both shut their ears as Sakura screamed and made earthquakes as she tried to beat down the door. They looked at each other nervously not feeling quite as sorry for her at this stage.

.

Naruto sat on his roof staring into the sky thinking about Sakura and feeling extremely restless. _This isn't right, I should be out there trying to find her_ , he thought to himself getting more aggravated. He didn't want to go into his house, all he could smell around his house was her scent.

'Hey, Naruto!'

He got up and looked over the roof to find Hinata, Kiba and Shino waving, 'Hey guys, what are you doing here?'

'We came to invite you to get some ramen.' Kiba said excitedly.

He moved away from the roof's edge and lay back down, 'Thanks guys but I'm not hungry.'

Team Eight jumped up onto the roof and Hinata spoke softly, 'You should still take care of yourself or you won't be able to rescue Sakura _or_ Sasuke.'

Naruto sat up and sighed sadly, 'You're right, sorry everyone—it's just that we're never apart and I don't know what to do without her.'

'That's called love.' Shino said shortly.

Hinata smiled sadly, 'So let's get some food into you.'

'Yeah.' Naruto nodded feeling more determined.

.

Sasuke got back to the hideout and was greeted by his teammates, 'Was there any trouble while I was gone?'

Suigetsu replied, 'Man, Sasuke, are you sure you want to keep that girl around? It sounded like there was an apocalypse in that room when she was trying to escape.'

'It'll be fine.'

Suigetsu choked on his own saliva, 'That's all you have to say? Why are you keeping her here anyway? She's done what you've brought her here to do.'

'She's still useful and you can be useful to by going to cook this food without asking irrelevant questions.' Sasuke said getting impatient.

Juugo took the food off Sasuke except the fruit he was carrying in his other hand, 'Suigetsu, let's go, we're all hungry.'

Suigetsu ignored him and yelled at Sasuke who was already walking away, 'Sasuke, you bastard, we're supposed to be a team, not your henchmen—listen to us!'

Sasuke released the seal on Sakura's room and walked in to find her passed out on the floor in front of the door. He squat down to pick her up and she mumbled as she stirred in his arms softly. He placed her on the bed and watched her face, she looked peaceful and her breathing steady.

As Sasuke reached with his hand to touch her face, she mumbled, 'Naruto...'

He froze and pulled his hand away from her face grabbing her arm roughly instead dropping the fruit on the bedside table. Sakura woke up startled looking around the room hoping everything had been a bad dream but started tearing up again. She looked into Sasuke's cold eyes when he shook her arm roughly as to get her attention.

'Sasuke...' She acknowledged and grabbed his other arm desperately, 'Are you letting me go?'

He shrugged her hand off him and grabbed her other arm too, 'The more you suffer, the more Naruto does, I'm going to make your life a living hell.'

She shook in helplessness, 'Why are you doing this? None of us are your enemy, we want to help you, Sasuke—'

'Anyone from Konoha is my enemy, your pleading is useless!' He shouted at her, 'He loves you, doesn't he?'

Sakura shook her head, 'Sasuke, come back to the village with me and we can talk to them.'

'I'm done with talking...' Sasuke said quietly pushing her down.

She squealed and tried to get out from under him, _no, not again_ , she thought resisting him. He kissed her mouth hard ignoring the tears that were now rolling down her face and pulled her hair back exposing her neck.

He sucked on her neck and shoulder smirking, 'I wonder he'd still want you if he knew what a whore you were.'

Her sobs turned into a cry as she tried to push him off with her free hand but Sasuke caught her wrist and spun her around onto her stomach. She tried to lift her head up to protest and he choked her holding her hands behind her back as she called for Naruto like he were going to appear.

'STOP CALLING OUT TO HIM.' Sasuke yelled, 'You're _mine_ , I will take away everything from Naruto!'

Sakura froze at his words, without a doubt, Sasuke has lost his mind she thought and panicked. He was breathing hard and uncalculatedly looked over to the bedside table remembering why he had come to her room in the first place.

'Eat the fruit there—do as I say or you'll be sorry.' Sasuke said letting her go slowly.

Sakura got up quickly and backed up to the wall sitting on the bed shaking with tears saturating her. She was clenching onto her chest with both hands with an iron grip subconsciously as if to protect herself. Sasuke reached over to grab the fruit and peeled it and held it at Sakura's mouth.

'Eat—' Sasuke said squeezing Sakura's face making her open her mouth and shoved it in.

Sakura choked before chewing and swallowing, she knew better than to try anything at this point, 'Why does it matter if I eat? Don't you want me to kill me?'

Sasuke frowned, 'I won't let you die that easily, you have to suffer.'

'I am suffering—' Sakura wiped her face, 'When you left, you took my world away.'

He shook from a mass of emotions he put away long ago and spoke in a cold tone, 'You eventually created a new one though, didn't you—? With _him_.'

'You tried to kill me, Naruto protected me—from _everything_.' She argued.

'You tried to kill me first,' He said darkly, 'Don't you forget it.'

'B-because I didn't want to see you suffering anymore—I'm sorry.' She cried grabbing his hand with both of hers.

He pulled his hand away, 'Whatever you're trying, it's not going to work.'

Sakura continued, 'Back then, if I could've taken all your pain onto myself to comfort you, I would have.'

Sasuke started shaking and grabbed her shoulders, 'Why can't you just shut up?'

'I'm sorry—'

'I don't want to hear your apologies!' He shook her, 'You're only sorry now because—'

Sakura fainted and fell into his arms catching Sasuke off guard, his eyes widened in panic. He lay her down and tapped cheek in a gesture trying to get her to wake up.

'Sakura—!' Sasuke, 'Juugo, Suigetsu—!' Sasuke called out.

They both rushed in startled at Sasuke's panic, he wasn't one to lose his cool that easily. Juugo assessed the situation, seeing fruit on the bedside table and Sasuke holding tightly onto Sakura looking—concerned?

'Juugo, go and get a bowl of warm water and towel.' Sasuke ordered hastily, 'Suigetsu, go out and find some clothes for her.'

Suigetsu looked confused, 'Wha—?'

'GO.' Sasuke yelled impatiently making them scatter.

When they left the room, Sasuke looked down to Sakura who he had picked up in his arms and is lying unconscious in his lap. He stroked her face and brushed the loose strands of hair behind her ear—her hair had grown out, he noticed.

'Ahem!'

Sasuke looked up realising Juugo was back but for how long, he wasn't sure, 'What are you doing? Put it down on the bedside table.'

Juugo obeyed, 'Would you like me to take care of her?'

'No.' Sasuke replied before Juugo could say anything, 'Leave, I'll take care of it from here and let me know when Suigetsu gets back with the clothes.'

He just nodded and left the room obediently leaving Sasuke alone with Sakura aware there was something more going on. Something in Sasuke was changing, he's not the same as he was before—for good or for bad, Juugo wasn't sure.

.

It was dark and Naruto had snuck out in the late night determined to go and find Sakura. Just when he thought that he was undetected, he was stopped by a voice that was too familiar.

'Naruto, don't do this.' Kakashi said standing before him.

Naruto stood his ground, 'I'm tired of waiting, Kakashi, I'm going to bring them both home.'

'This isn't the way, you're being impulsive!'

'I don't see anyone else doing anything about it! All that Sakura has done for us—and we're going to leave her? Sasuke isn't in his right mind, we don't know what he'll do to her.'

'You don't even know where they are!'

'And I won't find answers by just sitting around here!'

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his forehead, 'Damn it, Naruto, you know I can't ignore this.'

Naruto smirked, 'I guess you'll just have to follow me.'

'What have I gotten myself into?' Kakashi laughs awkwardly.


	3. 03 - Fighting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of these characters.

 **Theme Song:** Shawn Mendes - Perfectly Wrong

 **Story Setting:** This is an alternate story fan fiction of how Sasuke and Sakura got together taking place a few years after Sakura confesses her love for Naruto and tries to kill Sasuke on her own.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **03**

 **.**

Sasuke wiped away Sakura's sweat watching her face with a blank expression as she breathed. She was most likely going to sleep through the evening he thought as it was already late. He placed the towel on the edge of the bowl about to leave when he saw Sakura shivering and started curling into a ball. Sasuke stroked her cheek and to his surprise, she snuggled into his hand and reached out for him— _no_ , for someone else. He frowned with no thoughts in mind but anger and reached for her throat but stopped. Instead, he lifted her head up and placed his arm under her positioning himself close beside her on his side. Sasuke watched her face and noticed tears forming at the corner of her eyes making him feel _something_. He wiped them away and wrapped his arm around her resting his chin on top of her head taking in her scent.

'Sakura.' He muttered her name—he didn't know why but he did and eventually fell asleep.

.

Naruto washed his face in the nearby river in the morning with Kakashi standing by sending off an eagle back to the village to the fifth hokage.

'We'll go back to where we were camping and then follow the same direction that Sasuke left.' Naruto stated as he stood up.

Kakashi reacted cheerfully, 'So there is a brain somewhere there.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Naruto frowned.

'Well—'

'On second thought, I don't want to hear it so why don't you summon Pakkun soon?' Naruto interrupted loudly.

'Hm...?' Kakashi smiled.

They headed to the old camping spot and Naruto was on autopilot as his thoughts drifted into a memory with Sakura.

 _'Sakura, where are you going?'_

 _She kept walking as he followed her, 'To the park.'_

 _'I'll come with you.' Naruto continued._

 _'I want to be alone.' She said quietly and started walking faster._

 _'I can't let you do that.' He said grabbing her wrist firmly making her stop._

 _Frustrated, she turned around to face him, 'We're at the village, Naruto, I'll be fine, stop treating me like I'm hopeless.'_

 _He let go of her wrist and smiled grabbing both her shoulders gently, 'I know you aren't—you have saved my life on many occasions.'_

 _She looked into his deep blue eyes and her frustrations went away, 'Naruto...'_

 _'You've defeated an Akatsuki member and have saved numerous lives during this war, you've grown so much.' He acknowledged._

 _She smiled sadly and reached up to put her hands over his._

 _'So you don't need to take everything on all by yourself, I want to be here to protect you.' He reached up caressing her face gently with one hand and Sakura never let go._

 _He leaned in and kissed her forehead right on the diamond mark, it felt so natural. There was such a release in his heart and he hugged her tightly like she was going to disappear._

' _Thank you.' Sakura muffled into his chest._

 _He knew it then that he couldn't deny his feelings anymore, he loved her and he has for a long time._

'Naruto!' Kakashi called out to him.

He snapped out of it, they were still hopping branches, 'What is it?'

'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine.' He lied.

.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly noticing a small ray of sunshine as she woke up following her gaze to the tiniest window if you'd even call it that. It wasn't until she tried to get up that she realised how heavy she felt and turned to look to her side. Her eyes widened when she realised Sasuke was laying beside her and she started to panic. She slowed her mind down and thought for a little bit realising that he was asleep so maybe she could escape.

As she started lifting his arm, he opened his eyes, 'Don't even think about it.'

She almost jumped out of her skin, 'What are you doing in my bed?!'

He got up lazily and smirked, 'You just couldn't let me go.'

Sakura felt her face heating up extremely quickly, 'You're lying.'

The smug look on his face disappeared as he spoke, 'I have never lied to you.'

Sakura started sweating when he moved in closer to her and backed up, 'What are you going to do...?'

He stopped inches in front of her face looking her up and down slowly, 'You need to shower, you smell bad.'

'YOU IDIOT.'

With that he grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room catching Suigetsu's and Juugo's attention.

'What's with the ruckus so early in the morning?' Suigetsu complained.

'Let me go!' She screamed at Sasuke as they walked past the pair.

'Do you know how to say anything else?' Suigetsu asked sassily.

She kicked Suigetsu in the face on the way out, 'Shut up if you're not going to be helpful!'

'You bitch!' Suigetsu yelled gripping his nose.

Juugo sighed as he snuck a peek at Sasuke who and the smallest smile playing on his face as he dragged her out of the hideout.

'Stop being difficult.' Sasuke growled as he dragged her to a waterfall nearby.

'If I'm being difficult then let me go.' Sakura challenged.

'Go and bathe.' He ordered.

'No.' She stuck her nose up and turned away.

Sasuke spun her around roughly pressing his lips against hers catching her off guard. She pushed him off and slapped him in the face feeling her eyes start to sting. Sasuke turned back to face her rubbing his jaw smirking and grabbed her wrists pressing in closer to her.

'No, don't—' Sakura sobbed.

'Go and bathe.' Sasuke spoke softly into her ear.

She obeyed with no hesitation this time and walked over to the edge of the waterfall hearing his lowkey chuckle, _he's enjoying my misery_ , she thought.

She turned around and looked at him wiping her tears away, 'Aren't you going to turn around?'

'So you can try to escape?' Sasuke asked.

'I'm not going to undress with you watching!' Sakura yelled.

'It's not like I haven't seen it all already.' He reminded her.

She started crying again and hugged herself in comfort, Naruto would never do anything like this to her. Sakura jumped into the water with her clothes on and wet her face so Sasuke couldn't see her cry. That's all he's ever done, made her cry though she loved him unconditionally and still couldn't bring herself to harm him and he knew it.

Sasuke frowned from the distance as he watched her sit on the rocks in the water unmoving. Suddenly, she slipped under the water but Sasuke didn't move, not until she didn't come back up after a while. He ran over to the waterfall panicking, he knew it was deep but he also knew she could swim.

'Sakura!' He yelled as he dove under seeing her sinking.

He pulled her back up to the surface and onto the rocks as she coughed out water. He wiped back her hair and pulled her into a hug, Sasuke felt like he almost lost something. Sakura didn't resist him but didn't reciprocate either, she didn't know what to make of his actions. He was so hot and cold with her, it made her tired, why didn't he let her die? Wasn't that what he wanted because she was only the most annoying human being in his life?

'What happened?' Sasuke asked sounding genuinely concerned.

Sakura blinked with her eyes half closed, 'I don't know, I guess maybe I've had a fever for a while now.'

With no further questions, he carried her back into the hideout and gave her a change of clothes. There was food there on the table in the corner of the room where Suigetsu or Juugo had left it as asked.

'Why were you out on a mission when you weren't feeling well?'

Sakura watched his facial expressions tired but curious, 'Why does it concern you?'

'Sakura...' Sasuke dragged out her name warningly.

'Because I wanted to be with them.'

This reply made him furious, 'If your boyfriend cared that much about you, he wouldn't have let you tag along.'

Sakura smiled, 'When have I ever listened to Naruto?'

He frowned at her reply.

She breathed deeply, 'But you're right, if I had listened to him in the first place, I wouldn't have ended up here.'

This statement deeply bothered him, he lost control and pinned her down breathing hard undoing her robe. She didn't have the will to fight him anymore, all she could do was press herself further into the bed to distance herself from him.

He kissed her jaw down to her chest, 'What's the matter?'

She didn't reply but clenched her teeth in the discomfort of being in his presence.

'I know you have the strength to fight me.' He whispered into her shoulder.

'I've never wanted to hurt you.' She said quietly.

He trembled looking over her and deep into her green eyes, her answer wasn't enough to satisfy him. Sasuke needed to be _closer_ to her, he grabbed her leg and draped it over his hips. He didn't know when he dropped his guard but he wanted to give her all of him.

When all was over and done, her body was limp under the sheets on her side with her tears staining the pillow under her head. Once again, she started sobbing when she thought she had no more tears left to cry. She choked and flinched covering her mouth with her hands when Sasuke started to stir hoping he wouldn't wake.

'Sakura.' He mumbled.

She didn't reply, she couldn't reply because she was having trouble catching her breath from crying so hard.

He was now wide awake and got up on his elbow to lean over her speaking softly, 'Sakura...'

'What have I done to you to make you hate me so much?' She sobbed between words without turning to look at him.

He frowned and grabbed her shoulder making her flinch but spun her onto her back nonetheless so she was face to face with him, 'I don't hate you.'

She stared straight into his dark eyes still crying, 'You've taken everything from me that you could possibly take, please, let me go.'

He stared at her underneath him clenching onto the sheets, the only thing that was covering her from him. Watching the tears roll down her face made him feel softness he hadn't felt in a long time, he fought his urge to wipe her face with his hands. She looked so hopeless—completely broken in away that he had never seen her before and he did this to her.

His voice hardened and he frowned opposing his feelings, 'Then now you know what it feels like to lose everything.'

'Sasuke—!' She plead grabbing his arm as he got up and put his robe on.

He pushed her hand off and left the room sealing the door behind him hearing her cry and trip as she tried to chase him to the door. Sakura pounded on the door behind him as he leaned on it conflicted with his feelings. _I'm an avenger_ , he repeated to himself through and through trying to block out Sakura's crying.


End file.
